harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar
Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar (牧場物語　ようこそ！風のバザールへ, Bokujō Monogatari: Yōkoso! Kaze no Bazaar e, lit. Ranch Story: Welcome! to the Wind's Bazaar)is the fifth title for the Nintendo DS & the nineteenth game in the Harvest Moon series. It is considerably different from other games, as you grow all your crops and produce and then sell them to the villagers through a market system every Saturday (or Sunday). You compete with other villagers and farmers for the higher profit. *The main female character is now called Gretel. *The main male character is known mostly as Hansel. Site The offical website for Wind Bazaar, http://www.bokumono.com/series/kazebaza/, is up, though only in Japanese. Farming *One bag = one seed. *You MUST water your crops at least once a day or they will die. After 10 hours, they will go dry, and so you can water them twice in a day. The more you water them, the faster they'll grow. *Fertilizer can be used to raise the quality of the crop. It is highly recommended that you use it. The fertilizer sold at Raul's shop will raise the quality of the crop, but the fertilizer you make in your own windmill works much better. *Stepping on your crops will decrease their quality, so be careful! *The grains growth cycles span about (2-3) seasons. *Seeds can be bought from Raul's shop (in the bazaar and out), Chen's shop, Sherry's shop (she only sells tree seeds), Felix's shop, and Diego's shop. Crop list Spring *Turnip *Potato *Cucumber *Asparagus *Strawberry *Cabbage Summer *Radish *Onion *Tomato *Corn *Pumpkin *Pineapple Autumn *Eggplant *Carrot *Yam *Cauliflower *Spinach *Green Pepper *Yellow Pepper Trees and vines *Tea: blooms in spring, summer and fall *Olive: blooms in spring *Cherry: blooms in spring *Peach: blooms in summer *Banana: blooms in summer *Orange: blooms in summer *Apple: blooms in fall *Grape: blooms in fall *Muscat: blooms in fall *Blueberry: Blooms in Fall *Coffee: Blooms in Spring Grains *Wheat: you can get it from Felix's stand at the bazaar starting year 2 *Rice *Soybeans *Buckwheat Bug catching You can catch bugs in this game, but you don't need a net to catch them. You use your bare hands. Some bugs will flee if you run towards them (fireflies, for example), so be careful. (hit the L button on your ds and approach them slowly, for bugs on trees jump then click b must be toggled and there is still a chance bugs on trees will flee, fireflies will not) There are 85 different bugs in total, and frogs are counted as bugs. The bugs are separated into 6 different categories (Cicada, Frog, Butterfly, Grasshopper, Firefly, and Dragonfly). Some are available during certain types of weather, certain seasons or times of day. Keep on the lookout. Rankings There are rankings that go along with the amount of bugs you catch. They are as follows: *10/85 = Bug Catching Lover *20/85 = Bug Catching Expert *30/85 = Bug Catching Chief *40/85 = Bug Catching Ace *50/85 = Bug Catching Celebrity *60-85/85 = Bug Catching King Fishing There are a total of five fishing spots in the game. To fish, step up to a dock with your rod equipped and press the B button. Wait until you get a bite, then repeatedly press A. A good fishing spot is the one in front of the cafe... Most fish there can be cooked and sold for more money. The mayor will bring you a fishing rod on Summer 1st, free of charge. Better rods can be crafted by using the second windmill, or buy purchasing them from Felix. Festivals Festivals start at 12 o'clock and are held at the town square. Spring *8th Flower Festival starts. Give as many flowers as you can to as many people as you can. *12th Flower Festival results are announced. If you win, you will get a FP boost with the whole town. *14th Spring thanksgiving (boys give girls chocolate). If you're a girl, enter your house from 8 to 12 AM, once per hour, and the four bachelors will come and give you cookies (in this order: Ivan, Dirk, Lloyd and Angelo). In the 2nd year, you'll also get Amir's visit between 12 AM-1 PM. If you-re a boy and you couldn't or forgot cooking the cookies for the girls, Joan will be selling them if you visit the Café. Don't expect them to be cheap though. *30th Tea Party. The mayor will give you tea on your 1st year, but you'll have to bring your own from the 2nd year on. You'll be given a different dessert depending on how many stars the tea you donated had. Summer *15th Animal festival. 1st year: cows.2nd year: chicken. 3rd year: sheep. After the 3rd year, it repeats. To win, you need an animal with a high heart level. When the race starts, tap A at a quick interval, but be careful not to do it too quickly or your animal will get tired. The prize for winning is some rare metal like orichalcon, mistril or adamantite and a FP boost with the whole town. *28th Horse Racing Festival. On summer 2nd of your 2nd year, the mayor will buy you a horse and Enrique will bring four of them to choose (brown, white, black or red). You'll see that there's an area which was blocked by huge boulders from the beginning of the game. After getting the horse, go there to trigger an event where Wilbur will open the path to the racetrack. Autumn *15th Main course cooking contest. Bring the mayor your dish after 12AM. A dish with 4 stars or more has a good chance of winning. *16th Dessert cooking contest. (See the Main Course Contest above.) *23rd Wine festival. The mayor will provide you with wine in your 1st year, but you'll have to bring your own from the 2nd year on. You'll get a different type of cheese depending on how many stars the wine you donated had. *31st Pumpkin Festival. Kids will come to your house and ask for candy. They WON'T accept plain chocolate, you'll have to cook desserts for them. Cindy and Lauren only require one dessert for both of them. You'll get 1000 FP with each kid if you give them treats. Winter *10th Pet festival. 1st year will be dogs, 2nd year cats, and repeats. It's a race, like the Animal festival one, but your pet will be the one who competes. If you-re the winner, you'll be given a precious stone and a FP boost with the whole town. *14th Winter thanksgiving (Girls give to boys). If you're a boy, enter your house from 8 to 12 AM, once per hour, and the four bachelors will come and give you cookies ¿in this order: Sherry, Antoinette, Freya, Daisy and Emiko?).If you're a girl and forgot preparing the cookies, Joan will be selling them if you visit the Café. Don't expect them to be cheap though. *20th Snowboarding Contest. On winter 2nd of your 1st year, the mayor will come to your house and give you a snowboard. You can now go to the hotel area and practice there. The contest day, you will go down the slopes on your snowboard while racing against CPU competitors. For the first year's course, you'll need a time lower than about 5.40 seconds to win. If you become the winner, the townspeople are sure to admire you and will all gain FP. You-ll also get a precious stone. *24th Starry Night festival. The day before, speak to any bachelor/ette who's at least at blue heart and he/she will invite you. Don't be late! *31st Countdown. A countdown in the square starting at 9 o'clock. The Bazaar The Bazaar happens once a week on Saturday. If there is an event (festival, etc.) on Saturday, it'll get pushed to Sunday. If there's an event on Sunday too (it happens in Autumn in your 1st year), there will be no bazaar that week. You can buy things as well as sell items at full price (unlike Raul's shop). How does it work? The mayor will take you to the bazaar the first time. You start out with three spaces to sell things on and after selecting which items you would like to sell (you can place stacks of items) you wait for potential customers to walk by. You can also ring your bell with the B button to attract people to your stall. Once you've got a nibble, the person will tell you how many of a particular item they would like to buy. You then press A a certain number of times coinciding to the amount of objects they want to buy, and you've made your sale! After all three items have sold, you can put more up (or by pressing "X" at anytime). Friends and other characters may walk by and ask to buy something. A little text menu will come up with choices. There are lost children, chatty old men and even a young lady who's lost her glasses. On top of this, marriage candidates of either gender could walk by and stop to chat. By choosing the correct answer, you can increase their FP/LP by a little. Being a benevolent and perceptive shopkeeper will help benefit your store by making it even more popular. You can also walk about and purchase things from other stalls. This is where the majority of your in-game purchases will be. The next morning when you step out of your house, you will be invited to see who was the top three sellers of the bazaar. Scoring in the top three will get you a nice prize and get you closer to upgrading the Bazaar. Bazaar Growth There are five levels of growth at the Bazaar. Each time the percent complete rises, a new target selling range will be set and new shops will open. Keep working hard to regain the bazaar to its former glory! 0% -- '''This is the level you start out with. Raul (seeds), Lloyd (ores), Joan (food), Felix (tools & various items), Enrique (animals), Wilbur (carpenter), and the wrapping lady will have their shops. '''Profit goal: 15000-20000G. Total money to reach next level: 40000G. 25% -- '''Chen (food & seeds), Gannon (other carpentry), Sherry (tree seeds), the 'bed man' and the 'cooking appliance man' will open their shops. '''Profit goal: 40000-50000G. Total money to reach next level: 450000G. 50% -- '''Claire (food), the fortune teller, the lottery, and Isaac's Info Stand. Profit goal: 80000-100000G. '''Total money to reach next level: 1500000G. 75% -- 'Nellie (food), the coin lottery, and Diego (marvels for the windmills and suns for your greenhouse) will open up their shops. '''Profit goal: '''150000-200000G. '''Total money to reach next level: '''5000000G '''100% -- '¿¿?? '''Profit goal: '''500000-600000G. Once you reach bazaar level 100%, the profit goal is just for earning the prizes from Felix during the weekly results. The expansion of the bazaar is based on '''your total overall profits and not the fact that you happen to of met the weekly goal. Once you have earned enough total money, the bazaar will expand. If you skip the bazaar results, and you've earned enough money to expand the bazaar, the bazaar WILL NOT expand. Felix's weekly speech and feedback is required attendence if you want to expand the bazaar to its next level. After you have earned enough profit to expand, the next time you go to the results meeting the mayor will tell you about the new expansion. Potential Spouses (The names below will be their names in Japanese as well as English when available.) Bachelorettes Portrait sherry.jpg Antoinette.jpg Portrait daisy.jpg Emiko.jpg Freya.jpg *Antoinette (Enju)- Antoinette is Claude's daughter she rarely shows her true feeling and always has a cool yet serious look on her face. She may open up to you if you befriend her. She like to make accessories and loves cherry tea. She also likes frogs and black tea, but hates fish. *Daisy (Anemone) - Daisy is a maid employed by Stuart and Ethel. She has a very passionate and loving feeling toward cleaning. She hates bugs and alcohol. *Freya (Freja) - Freya is a metropolitan girl. She is very forward and will tell you straight forward if she does or doesn't like it. She likes pretty things and unsweetened alcohol but hates Tempura. *Emiko (Kagetsu) - A foreign girl with a rough tongue. She can be unlocked by coming out of your house during the 2nd year after 9:00 PM, she's very aloof but will tell you when she likes something. *Sherry (Shelfer) - The mayor's daughter. She is very kind and is always smiling. Even though she grew up without a mother, she tries her best to cope with her father and not complain. Bachelors Ivan.jpg|Ivan|link=Ivan (GB)|linktext=Ivan's Page Dirk.jpg|Dirk|link=Dirk (GB)|linktext=Dirk's Page Lloyd.png|Lloyd|link=Lloyd (GB)|linktext=Lloyd's Page Angelo.jpg|Angelo |link=Angelo (GB)|linktext=Angelo's Page Amir.png|Amir|link=Amir (GB)|linktext=Amir's Page *Angelo (Agi) - An artist who likes to paint, eat a lot, and pursue his interests. He hates weeds and alcohol, though he loves flowers. *Ivan (Juris) - Dirk's older brother who works as a teacher in the village and in an unamed city teaching kids. He is very determined and likes flowers, though he hates sweets and dry curry. *Dirk (Dirka) - Ivan's younger and more energetic brother. Like his brother, he is determined. He has a positive attitude and is liked by everyone. He pays attention to what he likes and ignores what he doesn't. He likes things like bronze and all tea leaves, though he doesn't like fish, curry bread or salad. *Lloyd (Royd) - A successful merchant who doesn't let relationships get too serious; he always knows the latest gossip and always stands out from his surroundings. He leaves on Tuesdays and doesn't come back until Thursday. *Amir (Schmidt) - A foreign prince who is a bit meek and very polite. He speaks of his home and family frequently. He usually spends most of his time in his room in the hotel. He likes milk and homemade food, though he hates fancy food. Marriage To get married you must do the following: *Receive the blue feather from Stuart and Ethel, after your past the second year and you have at least one potential spouse to an Orange Heart Level. *After you upgrade the bazaar you must buy a double bed for 10000G *You can only propose if the future spouse has a Red Heart Level. *You must have seen all four heart events *To marry some of the candidates you have to befriend certain villagers. These people are below: Sherry '''- Must have Felix (her father) and Lloyd to three hearts '''Daisy - Must have Stuart and Ethel to at least three hearts Antoinette - Must have Claude (father) to three hearts at least Ivan and Dirk - Must befriend the other brother to at least three hearts Emiko '''- Must have given her at least 120 gifts '''Lloyd - Must have Felix and Sherry to at least three hearts Normal weddings are held at the town square, in front of the whole village. There are no special wedding outfits. If you marry Emiko, the wedding will be at the shrine, where she lives. If you marry Amir, the wedding will be at your house, with only you two and Felix attending. Children To have children you must: *Be married *Have your spouse to a Red Heart Level *You must buy a deluxe bed for 30000G from the "bed man" at the bazaar (this is only available after marriage) *After 30 days of having the deluxe bed you or your wife will become pregnant *After 60 days your wife or you will have the baby (NB: in this game the baby's gender is not set when you get married, but when the baby is born, so YOU CAN PICK UP THE GENDER by reloading your game) *About a year and 10 days after your child is born, it will begin to walk around.You can now give him/her presents and talk to him/her. Kids like all kinds of fruit and love pudding, which is easy to cook (you only need milk and eggs). *A year after they begin to walk around the child will 'grow up'. There are two different child graphics: a blonde girl with purple eyes, and a brown-eyed brunette boy.They won't grow older than this. There is a cute little scene of you and your child playing together that you can see after your child has grown up and gotten to ten hearts. Enter your house at any time to trigger the scene. Trivia *If you pre-order the North America version of this game from participating websites in 2010; you will get a collectible horse plushie with the game. Category:Harvest_Moon_DS:_Grand_Bazaar Category:Nintendo DS